


CONNOR X READER HC LIST

by srslyitsnina



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, F/M, Not gender specific, reader - Freeform, smol, trigger - Freeform, trugger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srslyitsnina/pseuds/srslyitsnina
Summary: *twentieth century fox theme * I AM BACK





	CONNOR X READER HC LIST

•a lot of cuddling. Hella cuddles

•knuckle and temple kisses(his fav omg, he melts every time you do that)

•jEaLoUs KiSsEs

•feather kisses

•he likes it when you play with his hair

•constant dates at A Lá Mode and the Orchard

•you both like to pick out books for each other 

•you both volunteer at the library 

•but you (always) end up making out in the reference room

•he writes poems about you

•he also likes to write poems about his feelings, his day etc.,

•he reads them aloud to you

•you always listen intently, you also critique them with sweet constructive criticism 

•he likes that ((A LOT!!!! It means that you’re actually listening and paying attention))

•he always switches between big and little spoon

•when you’re the lil spoon, you bury your head in his chest, he likes that type of cuddling

•bc you’re so smol and feels happy

•when you’re the big spoon, your arms are wrapped around you and fingers intertwined 

•Contrary to popular belief, he likes puns 

•Jared and him have pun battles

•Zoe and you are referees

•Evan and Alana are the spectators who groan at every. Single. Pun 

•Larry and Cynthia love?!!?! You??!!!1!?

•because you’re a great influence and you make their son so happy!!!!

•Zoe loves you as well #bestfriends

•back to connor,

•he still lashes out a lot

•he’s trying to cut back on weed

•but it’s a long process and no one is perfect 

•he has yelled at you

•and you stay because you know he doesn’t mean it and he needs love 

•”Can I come over now?”

•”I-I dong want to hurt you.”

•you walk over anyways and hold him

•he likes that you hold him, swaying side to side

•he likes feeling protected

•but he doesn’t like to cry in front of you 

•but he does anyways

•he softly apologizes for lashing out ((if you want me to write a Connor Drabble about lashing out, lemme know!!!!))

•anyways, back to happy connor stuff

•he likes jolly ranchers 

•when you find out, you buy a bag and you always have some with you at all times

•they help him focus 

•and help him when he has panic attacks. They help ground him, sense things.

•HE IS PRECIOUS 

•HE LOVES YOU WITH ALL HE HAS


End file.
